


A Lonely Walk Home

by MelonStar21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, F/M, Home, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonStar21/pseuds/MelonStar21
Summary: Glynda Goodwitch walks the streets of Vale heading to the one place she could call home, in search of him.





	A Lonely Walk Home

Glynda Goodwitch walked through the damaged, still streets of the once great City of Vale. Could anyone really call this a city, anymore? What once was her home was now set a flame, burning. The flames illuminated the navy blue sea above, as the stars once swimming in it are consumed by the raging fire. What had mankind done to deserve this? Thankfully no-one was hurt to badly in the fight against darkness and man, apart from him. Of Course.

He couldn’t just have stayed by her side and fight it back together, no, he had to do it alone. Pushed out again, didn’t he care that he was hurting her? What even were they? No-one knew about them apart from a select few. She remembered how he smelled like coffee and oak. How he felt as soft as a pillow. And most of all how she felt with him, both had made many mistakes in the past but maybe together they could somehow fix them all. Together. 

So whose mistake was it this time? His for running away and leaving her or hers for letting him run away so easily. It was only then Glynda realized tears had started to roll down her cheeks, oh how it hurt. She offered to help find him, she knew where he would be but it hurt so much. What if he wasn’t there? Turned to dust. What if he was there but barely breathing but alive? It filed her heart with hope…hope was such a taunting thing it could either help you and move on with a bigger sense of life or shatter you into a million piece with only you to pick them up. 

She stopped, she was there outside the ruins of the biggest beacon of hope she had ever seen, it inspired people to do better that not every day the creatures of darkest would take another life a leave someone alone. That mankind could defeat them once and for all. Beacon Academy was not that light anymore but just a pile of rubble. It was no longer the safe haven that she called, Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and no joke i done this for my English Homework. Sorry for it being short.


End file.
